dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamenashi Kazuya
Profile *'Name:' 亀梨和也 (かめなし かずや) *'Name (romaji):' Kamenashi Kazuya *'Nicknames:' Kame, Kame-chan, Kazu *'Profession:' Actor, singer and host *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 172cm *'Weight:' 54kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Two older brothers, one younger brother, and one niece *'Talent agency:' Johnny's Entertainment TV Shows *Strawberry Night Saga (Fuji TV, 2019 *Final Cut (KTV, 2018) *Boku, Unmei no Hito desu (NTV, 2017) *Kaito Yamaneko (NTV, 2016) *Second Love (TV Asahi, 2015) *Tokyo Bandwagon as Hotta Ao (NTV, 2013) *Dragon Seinendan (TBS, 2012, ep10) *Yokai Ningen Bem as Bem (NTV, 2011) * 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei Final SP (TBS, 2011) *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge as Takano Kyohei (TBS, 2010) *MR. BRAIN as Wakui Masakazu (TBS, 2009, ep3) *Kami no Shizuku as Kanzaki Shizuku (NTV, 2009) *1 Pound no Fukuin as Hatanaka Kosaku (NTV, 2008) *Tokkyu Tanaka San Go as Shibahara Toru (TBS, 2007, ep9) *Tatta Hitotsu no Koi as Kanzaki Hiroto (NTV, 2006) *Kuitan (NTV, 2006, SP, cameo) *Yuuki as Yuuki (NTV, 2006) *Suppli as Ishida Yuya (Fuji TV, 2006) *Nobuta wo Produce as Kiritani Shuji (NTV, 2005) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2005 as Kindaichi Hajime (NTV, 2005) *Gokusen 2 as Odagiri Ryu (NTV, 2005) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 5 as Fukagawa Akihiko (TBS, 1999) TV Show Theme Songs *Seishun Amigo, Nobuta wo Produce opening theme song, with Yamashita Tomohisa (2005) *''Kizuna'', Gokusen 2 insert song (2005) Movies *P to JK / Policeman and Me (2017) *Utsukushii Hoshi / A Beautiful Star (2017) *Joker Game as Kato Keijirou (2015) *Vancouver no Asahi as Roy Naganishi (2014) *Ore, Ore as Nagano Hitoshi (2013) *Yokai Ningen Bem as Bem (2012) *Gokusen: The Movie as Odagiri Ryu (2009) Endorsements * Nintendo Gamecube Dance Dance Revolution (2005) * NTT DoCoMo (2007) * SKY PerfecTV! (2007) * ZIO eye drops (2007) * Lotte Gum (2005-2009) * Crunky Chocolate (2005-2009) *Panasonic Doltz Toothbrush (2010-2014) *Panasonic 'Lamdash' Shaver (2010-2014) *Aoki 3D Slim Suit (2010-2014) *Suzuki SOLIO (2011-) *entag! (2012-) *KIRIN 'Gogo no Kocha' tea (2012-) *SOURS gummies (2013-) *Nintendo 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (2013) Recognitions *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2017):' Best Actor for Boku, Unmei no Hito desu *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2016):' Best Actor for Kaito Yamaneko *'15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actor for Yokai Ningen Bem *'71st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Yokai Ningen Bem (2011) *'15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2011):' Best Actor for Yokai Ningen Bem *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actor for Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge *'January-March 2010 TV Navi Drama Awards:' Best Actor for Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (2010) *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2010) :' Best Actor for Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge *'12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2009):' Best Actor for Kami no Shizuku *'1st Astar TV Drama Awards:' Best New Asian Star of 2007 for Japan (2007) *'47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Nobuta wo Produce (2005) *'44th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Gokusen 2 (2004) *'8th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Best Supporting Actor for Gokusen 2 (2004-05) Trivia *'Jpop group:' KAT-TUN, Shuuji to Akira External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor Category:JSinger